bauldiourfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Asgarnia
This page is still under development Asgarnian Lore The Kingdom of Asgarnia was founded over two hundred years ago by the Dwarf Gwyn of the Frostfall clan as a means to unite the Dwarven clans of Tharn against the threat of Elvish invasion as the Elves began settling on the continent of Tharn. King Gwyn claimed to be under divine inspiration from a God known as Jotldir, who sent a prophet to Gwyn to reveal the location of the elvish settlers, Joltdir also granted the early Asgarnians with powerful fire based enchantment methods to aid them in their fight. Gwyn was able to unite most of the Dwarven clans and began his campaign to drive the Elves out of Tharn this marked the beginning of what Asgarnia would become today. The war between Asgarnia and the Elven settlers lasted for 12 long years, however Asgarnia eventually emerged victorious against the intruders, thus claiming Tharn in it's entirety as Asgarnian territory. After the war, King Gwyn gave birth to many sons and daughters, however after King Gwyn had passed at the age of 253 his firstborn son Torar Frostfall inherited the Asgarnian Throne, King Torar's interests were to spread Asgarnia's influence outside of Tharn, in turn King Torar commissioned for several scouts to sail to the south and west and attempt to make first contact with other Dwarves, however when the scouts whom were sent west reported back they found only Elvish settlements along the coast, King Torar decreed that the western continent be called Ah'araz and the southwestern continent be called Durol. This upset King Torar greatly, however an idea sparked in King Torar's head that would change the way the world would view Asgarnia even to this day. King Torar spent a large fortune on building a fleet of swift "longboats" and commanded that these Elven settlements be raided for gold and other luxury goods to add to Asgarnia's wealth, saying that every spring just after the ice melts from the sea, the Dwarven raiding parties were to plunder the Elven settlements. This method allowed the Asgarnians to grow their wealth greatly, over time it not only covered the cost of building his fleet, but was able to make even greater investments such as increasing Vinrugh's mining systems. Unlike his father, King Gwyn, King Torar only had 3 children, in order they were... Prince Helgreim, Princess Helga and Prince Coratus, Prince Helgreim whom was the firstborn son of King Torar, had died a young age due to a strange physical condition that he gained at birth, Princess Helga became a Gothi and went to serve in a nearby Dwarven settlement as their resident Gothi had passed away. Prince Coratus being King Torar's only successor was given much attention by his father and spared no cost in educating Prince Coratus in religious philosophy, stewardship and martial training. At the age of 236, Torar had passed away peacefully on his deathbed, at this point Prince Coratus at the age of 32 had become the new Monarch of Asgarnia. King Coratus decreed another scouting party be sent out, this time to the back to the south, along the eastern side of the continent of Durol and some to the east. King Coratus's plan was to make first contact yet again with other Dwarves just as his father had attempted to do before him. The scouts reported back, and found along the south western coasts of Durol Human settlements were discovered, along with some minor Dwarf settlements. Now during King Coratus's reign, he had made a meeting with the Dark Elves of the city of Menzoberra, though King Coratus disliked Elves, the Dark Elves were a kin to the underground mountains, in turn he recognized them more as cousins than he did with the High Elves of the surface world. These Dark Elves under the guidance of their leader had agreed to become a part of Asgarnia as a city state, in turn they rendered great resources unto the Kingdom in exchange for Asgarnia's protection. Spiritual The Asgarnians follow the religion of (Low Fantasy) Catholicism which is Catholicism deviated from the real world practice, but used by fantasy Kingdoms. Overall Positives Negatives